


Cold Days Like This

by crowstakeflight (skyrxca)



Series: The Coffee Shop [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrxca/pseuds/crowstakeflight
Summary: On a winter day, Kiyoko goes to the coffee shop to work until Yachi’s shift ends. They have a cuddling session scheduled at Kiyoko’s apartment afterwards.This is for Day 3 of HQ Girls Week: Coffee Shop AU.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Series: The Coffee Shop [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901908
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Haikyuu Girls Week 2020





	Cold Days Like This

The door chimes as someone walks into the coffee shop, sending a small burst of cold air into the shop. Yachi looks up from the register to greet the customer with a smile. When her eyes find them, her work smile instantly turns into a genuine smile. Kiyoko just walked through the door. 

When she sees her girlfriend during her shift, Yachi is always put in a better mood. They’ve made sure to make time in their schedules to spend time together outside of Yachi’s shifts at the coffee shop, but Yachi is glad Kiyoko continues to stop by and grab a drink in the mornings or continue her study sessions at her table. 

“Good Morning, Shimizu!” Yachi says brightly. “What can I get for you today?”

“Morning, Hitoka. I’d like a black tea please,” Kiyoko responds with a tug on her scarf. Her cheeks slightly reddened from her walk in the cold. 

“Coming right up,” Yachi says as she puts the order into the system and accepts the card Kiyoko offered. “How has your day been?”

She moves to start making Kiyoko’s tea as she listens to Kiyoko’s response. 

“It’s been nice. It went by quickly and my last class got cancelled, so I can work here until your shift ends,” Kiyoko says. 

“Perfect, then we can walk to your place together,” Yachi says with a nod. “Let me know if you need anything while you wait, okay?”

“Thank you. I will,” Kiyoko says, looking around the shop to see that she is the only customer. “I’ve never seen the shop so empty before.” 

“Yeah, it’s really slow today,” Yachi agrees. “You'd think that with the cold weather more people would want to get a warm drink, but I guess they are only going to places they have to go.”

“Well, it is one of the coldest days of the year. I’d much rather be bundled up with blankets in my bed than going out anywhere,” Kiyoko says.

Yachi laughs at the image that comes to her mind with Kiyoko’s words. She’s imagining a Kiyoko cocoon that will probably be recreated this evening. Yachi is surprised Kiyoko showed up today, originally Yachi was planning to walk on her own to Kiyoko’s apartment after her shift ended. 

She finishes getting the tea together and hands it over to Kiyoko.

“Thank you, Hitoka,” Kiyoko says as she moves to set up her laptop at her usual table.

The music in the shop changes to one of a more slower, melancholic tone. With no other customers and Yachi being the only employee on shift right now, she can and will change the music to something her girlfriend usually listens to while working on something. 

This grants her a soft look from Kiyoko as she gets her notebook and a ponytail holder from her bag. Kiyoko always puts her hair up while studying, otherwise she says her hair distracts her by falling in her face. Yachi watches with her chin in her hand as Kiyoko puts her hair into a bun and gets started on her work. 

The typing of her keyboard sounds through the coffee shop, which Yachi doesn’t mind. She’s now focusing on cleaning up the shop, because it doesn't seem like many, if any, people will show up. If she cleans now she will be able to close up the shop faster. She has a date with Kiyoko to get to after all. Watching movies curled up in Kiyoko's bed is very important. 

Only two more people show up before it's time to close and after the second one leaves, Yachi cleans up the equipment again in hopes that someone won’t come during the ten minutes till they close. Thankfully no one does. Yachi finishes her closing duties and stops at Kiyoko’s table with some pastries. 

“Let's eat these and once I throw out the trash we can head out,” Yachi says.

“Mmm these smell good,” Kiyoko says as she brings one up to her nose before taking a bite. “They taste good too, thank you.”

“I can provide pastries at any time,” Yachi pauses here, “that I’m working.” 

Kiyoko lets out a giggle that she tries to hide with another bite of pastry. Yachi’s baking skills leave a lot to be desired. Kiyoko and Yachi found that out when Yachi tried to make cookies. Yachi did not stick to the recipe and the cookies definitely suffered for it. She brought them to Kiyoko anyway, as proof of her attempts at baking something for Kiyoko. “It truly is the thought that counts,” Kiyoko had said with a smile. 

They finish eating the pastries and Yachi throws out the trash and they are on their way to Kiyoko's apartment. In this cold weather, Yachi’s glad Kiyoko’s apartment isn’t too far from the coffee shop.

As soon as they get into Kiyoko’s apartment, they take off all their outerwear and rush to Kiyoko’s room. They put on some of her sweatshirts and climb into her bed. Kiyoko gets cold easily, so her bed is always covered in blankets and they are easy to bundle up in. 

Now covered in blankets with their arms wrapped around each other and legs intertwined, Yachi realizes something. “We didn't put a movie on and now I don't feel like moving.” 

“We can just cuddle. It's still too cold outside of these blankets anyway,” Kiyoko says as she snuggles closer to Yachi, her head resting on Yachi’s shoulder. 

Yachi looks at Kiyoko now and feels as if her heart is about to beat right out of her chest. Sometimes she can’t believe she found someone as amazing as Kiyoko, or more accurately, someone as amazing as Kiyoko found her. She’s glad Kiyoko became a regular at the coffee shop and started a conversation with her on the campus lawn.

“I love you,” she says.

Kiyoko’s head doesn’t move, but her arms give Yachi a little squeeze as she replies, “I love you too.”

Yachi brings one of her hands to Kiyoko’s head to play with her hair. She wants this moment to last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Yachi and Kiyoko cuddling together I am 🥺
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Let me know what you think in the comments!!
> 
> You can find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/skyrxca) :)


End file.
